Christmas at Wayne Manor
by x-SelinaKylelover-x
Summary: Wanted to upload this earlier but had no time to finish it and the idea randomly came to me when I was looking at my pictures from Christmas haha. The title speaks for itself haha! This is for all Bat/Cat & Bruce/Selina lovers. Enjoy!


A beautiful figure stirred in the spacious bed, filled with the finest Egyptian cottons, the cold draft the magnificent windows were letting in forced her to stir even further in the sheets, but she was stilled by the great hand that wrapped around her abdomen. She felt herself being pulled even closer towards him and smirked when she felt "it" prodding against her inner thigh. She turned to in towards her lover and smirked at him pretending to be asleep. She latched onto his chest and tried to get him to admit defeat and open his lids.

"Bit early for that Mr Wayne?" she whispered against his neck with regards to his growing excitement.

After pausing for a second and contemplating whether or not to finally reveal himself he replied whilst slowly and sensually sliding his hand down her long silky legs, making her shiver at his feather light touches  
>"Quite the opposite Mrs Wayne" he declared with a smirk evident in his voice.<p>

She chuckled before kissing him fully on the lips and attacking his body. After 20 minutes of making out and battling for dominance in the bed, they laid on top of one another, wrapped in each other's arms and breathing heavily. After catching his breath he inhaled the intoxicating sweet smell of her long silky hair and smiled softly against her. "Merry Christmas Selina" he said.

"Merry Christmas Bruce" she replied with a smile.

About to begin another making out a session, suddenly a loud cry ripped through the empty ghost-like halls of the Manor. She sighed heavily and began to get up from the grand bed.

"No wait, I'll go" Bruce told her reassuringly. She smiled at him playing the doting father and went back to rest for 5 more minutes before she would check up on the troublesome two later.

Bruce quickly and silently leaped out of bed and briskly walked to the room where the wailing noise was coming from. Upon entering room he analysed the situation and dove straight into detective mode to assess the problem and find the solution, whilst picking up his child and gently bouncing her up and down against his chest. His eyes laid upon the culprit and he picked up her favourite toy "Fluffy" while all the time still expertly bouncing his beautiful daughter Helena. Like a true hero he returned her lost item that her "unkill smawvilllee" gave to her on her 2nd birthday.

Her cries slowed down to small whimpers and and eventually they stopped. Bruce looked down at her and was met with a sparkling blue eyed angel grinning up at him. "Merry Chwistmas Dahie"

He gently kissed her forehead and in reply said "Merry Christmas kitten".

"Maahhhhmmmiiieeee!" she cried out in glee. Selina was poised against the doorframe admiring her family from a distance with a small smile on her face at the beautiful father-daughter relationship. Bruce ravished his eyes appreciatively over her goddess like figure and how her black silk nightgown hugged her body in all the right places. She walked towards the two and Helena outstretched her arms towards her mother, dropping Fluffy in the process. Selina cradled her to her chest and gave Bruce the look that  
>said "stop acting like a pervert in front of the baby!" He ripped his eyes off her enticing form and brought his attention back to the simple, yet oh so wonderful sight before him- his beautiful wife and daughter on Christmas Day.<p>

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruccceee!" the voice of his no longer "young" ward called out.  
>"In here Dick" he replied with a sigh at his indiscrete brashness.<br>Bruce suddenly heard a load tapping on his bedroom door, a few doors down the hall. "Brucccceee!" he called out again.  
>"In here Dick" he said a little louder.<br>"Get your lazy ass out of bed. It's Christmas for crying out loud!" Dick yelled at the door whilst banging on the door. "You would've thought they'd stopped screwing each other's brains out already" he intended to say to himself but managed to announce it to the whole World. Bruce Wayne was NEVER embarrassed, he would jump inside fountains with supermodels and manage to "drunkenly" lose his pants in the process and have pictures of his mishaps/endeavours appear on on the front covers of magazines and all over the Internet but he was NEVER embarrassed. Selina and Bruce both exchanged looks of sheer horror, but it was Selina's expression that turned angry first. She stormed out the room and was met with Dick still frantically knocking on their door. "Richard!" she shouted sternly.  
>"Selina!" he exclaimed in delight. "Merry Christmas"<br>She silently counted to three slowly before bringing herself to speak at a normal tone of voice. "Richard, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dick had a look of confusion on his face and was about to open his mouth and answer but was cut off sharply by Selina. "You would've thought they'd stop screwing their brains out already" she mocked. Dick cracked a smile and laughed uneasily. "I don't appreciate you teaching your younger sister such inappropriate words Richard" she said slowly with precision.  
>"Yes mam" he said quickly, not wanting to upset her further. "It ummm, won't happen again". He only ever called her mam when he was afraid of what might happen next.<br>"Good boy" she said triumphantly and slinked her way back into the bedroom, not wanting to be around when Bruce was surely going to give him an earful about his behaviour.

"Dick" Bruce hissed.

"Oh shit" he cursed under his breath. Selina snickered from behind the door

After Selina made herself look somewhat presentable and had tamed her hair from the early morning...activities, she decided against getting changed and stayed in her nightie- she had to make sure Bruce remembered exactly who his wife and what he'd be missing if he so much as looked at the amazon longer than necessary. "Stop it Selina", she warned herself, "there's no need to start the jealous psycho wife act...You trust Bruce to ward off any advances wonder whore makes, no matter how subtle and 'accidental' they may be. But Bruce might start the whole bullshit of how she's gotten over him and they're just friends. But then why did she make out with a BETROTHED man with a kid on the way "to keep up appearances"... For fuck sake! I hate arguing with myself she thought aloud in her mind. Fed up and tired about thinking about the "Princess" she roughly tied her dressing gown and went to retrieve Helena so she could open her presents. On her way out she found Dick unmoved from his spot and Bruce using words such as "inappropriate", "ashamed", "childish", "stupid" amongst others. She poked Dick's ticklish side, causing him to laugh and for Bruce to snap at him that the situation "wasn't funny". Selina just walked off and laughed to herself, "Mahmie" Helena cried from her playpen.  
>"Come on kiddo. Let's go open your presents" she said.<p>

"Presentsss!" Helena cried.

After they'd finished opening presents for the morning, guests started to pour in for Alfred's renowned Christmas lunch. Bruce and Selina stood together in the porch with Bruce's arm wrapped around Selina's shoulders and Helena perched on her hip greeting everyone that walked through the door. The doorbell rang and being the boy scout Clark Kent was, he and Lois were 15 minutes early. "Unkill Clark!" Helena cried leaping onto one of her favourite uncle's.

"Too early as ever" Bruce muttered under his breath. Clark blushed slightly at this comment and looked a little uncomfortable, so knowing it was her duty to put her husband back in check Selina dug her nails into his side for that comment. Bruce suddenly sucked in his breath and grimaced slightly in pain. Selina removed her hand and went back to play hostess to Clark and Lois whilst Bruce hung back slightly and rubbed his side.

"Are you okay Bruce?" Lois asked in wonder.

"Fine, just...fine thank you Lois. How have you been Lois? It's been to long" he smiled and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

She giggled like a prepubescent School girl and replied "it HAS been too long Bruce. We'll catch up later".

"Bruce. Go and get that photo album of Helena on her 2nd Birthday. Clark never saw the pictures" Selina told him.

"Yes dear" he answered begrudgingly.

"What was that?" she snapped quickly.

"Nothing darling" he answered too quickly for her liking.

Soon the rest of the bat family and The Justice League arrived and after everyone had finished their small they all sat down and had a very nice and pleasant Christmas banquet courtesy of Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce sat at the head of table with Selina and Helena in her high-chair at his right side and Dick and the rest of the bat family on the left side. Selina had the wonderful 'fortune' of being seated next to wonder bra herself and as the meal progressed she got more and more pissed off with her because she kept "sneaking" glances at Bruce and flicked her hair flirtatiously every time he caught her staring. "If this bitch flicks her hair one more time, I'll rip out her whole bloody hair" Selina seethed silently. Bruce sensing that something was slightly amiss with Selina's mood, rubbed her thigh reassuringly and she smiled back in return. Selina let out a very abrupt giggle when Bruce moved his hand further up her thigh- but it when unnoticed by everyone as they were all engrossed in their own conversations... apart from the Princess. Selina snickered at her discomfort and carefully removed Bruce's hand that was dangerously high up her leg. "Stop it" she hissed in his ear.

"As if you don't enjoy that Mrs Wayne" he whispered sensually in her ear before lightly biting the top of her lobe. Selina turned on him at that point and kissed him lightly on the lips to satisfy him for now.

Hours after the lunch- the evening party was in full swing and beautiful smooth jazz filled the big Wayne ballroom. Selina had gone upstairs to put Helena to bed and came downstairs to see Wonder whore slow dancing with her husband and trying to make a move, Bruce was simply ignoring her and having a seemingly normal conversation with her obviously not noticing the looks of lust in her eyes and replies that most likely had sexual undertones "Naive bastard" Selina laughed to herself. She sashayed into the room and took of her black Stella McCartney tuxedo jacket to truly reveal the dress that was hugging her body. Wally slowly walked out of the ballroom keeping his hand over his crotch area and she noticed just how all eyes were on her. She wasn't in the least bit surprised, she was wearing a gold bandage sequinned Hervé Leger dress (see profile) that showed of her legs, her lithe arms and her bust. It was very sexy but the jacket she had been wearing all day kept it classy and made it look like a normal looking party dress and her hair flowed down her back and bounced lightly with every step she took. The women in the room couldn't tear their eyes away from her and couldn't begrudge her because she simply. looked. amazing. Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt her favourite Christmas song came on and familiar hand tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?" her knight in shining armour asked.  
>"You may" she replied flirtatiously. The princess stood on the edge of the crowd that had formed around the couple with a look of disdain and defeat on her face. "Take that you slut!" Selina thought triumphantly in her head.<br>"This dress should be illegal" Bruce whispered seductively in her ear.  
>His hand made a downward descent from her waist and she uncannily stepped on his toes to ward him off.<br>"Not in public dear" Selina warned him. "We can save that for later" she whispered in his ear amongst other sweet promises. Bruce suddenly had a ridiculously large grin on his face and the song began to end. Bruce filled with a sudden burst joy of what the night would hold for him dipped Selina for the last two lines of the song for the grand finish. The hall erupted with applause and Dick ran over with a leaf of Miseltoe and Christmas was sealed with a searing, hot passionate kiss.

Please comment, subscribe and review! Thanks for reading anyway :) If I get a few reviews there will be more fic to come!


End file.
